The Spectre (DC Comics)
Summary When Lucifer Morningstar rebelled against God (known as The Presence among other names), An angel known as Aztar also rebelled but when he saw the error of his ways he pleaded to God for mercy, so in exchange for mercy, Michael enlisted the angel to become God's Spirit of Vengeance, hence being known as The Spectre. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies depending on the host, 1-A at his complete peak | 1-A Name: The Spectre, Aztar, Spirit of Vengeance / Redemption Origin: DC Comics Gender: Irrelevant (The Spectre can create aspects of himself which are male and female) Age: Unknown, irrelevant otherwise (The Spectre exists beyond time itself. Views time as being nothing to himself as he sees past, present and future as one ) Classification: Spirit of Vengeance / Redemption, Angel, Thought of God (The Spectre is a Divine Thought from the mind of God) Attack Potency: Varies on the host (Hosts of The Spectre limit his power with their thoughts), Transcendent level at his complete peak (The Spectre was a threat to Heaven and Hell and "Everything in between", Which is The Entire Sphere of Gods as shown in the Multiverse Map, Was Implied of being Capable of Reaching and Conquering Heaven (Which Includes Michael) As Asmodel. Was Capable of taking on Michael when Outraged, Albeit Defeated, Michael still calls him a formidable foe. Is a embodied thought of God, Embodied thoughts of God are described as being fully transcendant beings. | Transcendent level (Contains The Logoz within himself, The Logoz sung all of creation into existence and the likes of Lucifer Morningstar have stated that existence depends on The Logoz in order to exist, every host of The Spectre is an aspect of his consciousness, using The Logoz created a new totality which layered over the DC totality , The Spectre became one with The Void and is connected to the Oversoul which encompasses DC Comics as a whole Angels within themselves are transcendent beings who existed before creation ) Dimensionality: Unknown, Devoid at his complete peak | Devoid Travel Speed: Irrelevant, Omnipresent (Exists across all of time and space and limitless planes of existence at once, also sees past, present and future as one) | Irrelevant, Omnipresent (One with The Void which encompasses creation) Combat Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent throughout time and space | Irrelevant (Has fought Michael on several occasions), Omnipresent Reaction Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent throughout time and space | Irrelevant, Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant ' 'Striking Strength: Varies on the host, Transcendental at his complete peak | Transcendental Durability: Varies on the host, Transcendent level at his complete peak (Can fight the Phantom Stranger without getting hurt, Took hits from Michael) | Transcendent level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: Varies on the host, Irrelevant at his complete peak (See speed and AP for details on range) | Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Non Corporeal, Existence Erasure (when he eats someone, it erases them from existence), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, as a thought of God and embodying his wrath, The Spectre is connected to God, 9 and 10), Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Absorption, Sealing, Precognition, Immortality Negation, Regeneration Negation, Power nullification, Power absorption, Transmutation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Acasuality, Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, BFR, Summoning, Memory Manipulation, Resistance Negation. Resistance to Reality Warping, Time and Spatial Manipulation (due to being one with and existing beyond time and space), Existence Erasure (can resist being erased by the Phantom Stranger), Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification, Precognition, Sealing, Many More | Abilities by a much higher degree, Regeneration (True-Godly, regenerated after being kicked into The Overvoid) contains The Logoz which grants him at least: Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, possibly Type 1), Reality Warping on a higher degree, possibly Transdual and more (The Logoz have been stated to sung all of creation and all things within it into existence, The Spectre created his own totality, layering over God's totality using The Logoz) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High (hosts of The Spectre have either been detectives or soldiers), possibly much higher (Past, present, and future are all the same to him so, therefore, he should know what will happen throughout all of time and space) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: As stated above, hosts of The Spectre can limit his power and therefore can be weaker in some situations. The Presence himself can limit how much power The Spectre can use and can be hurt with sufficient power like the Spear of Destiny (however it should be noted that in conjunction to being a spirit, The Spectre has stated that physical damage means nothing to him, It only hurts him due to the Nature of the Spear) Feats: Spectre Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Judgment:' The Spectre himself is the Judgement of God, The Spectre Force was punished by Michael to Judge all evil for Eternity as a punishment for him rebelling against God. The Spectre judges someone,Which essentially sends their soul to be judged to the Presence, if God decides they are sinful, The Spectre would usually punish them in a ironic way (Depending on the Sin). This Ability itself comes from and embodies the Will and Judgement of God. *'The Logoz: ' The Logoz is the Voice of God, It is the first Word of which all of creation stems from. It is indeed the fundamental force which binds all of creation and keeps it from falling apart, The Spectre has a direct channel to the Logoz, he uses the Power of the Logoz (God) by Praying to God, The Prayers themselves are usually instantly answered. Key: Base / Host Spectre | Unbound / Logoz / Prime Spectre Note: Not really noteworthy per say, but The Spectre could've prevented COIE with his own power but didn't due to using it unwisely, All of this stems from the fact that the Power of the Spectre completely differs depending on the condition of the Hosts themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lambdadelta (Umineko no Naku Koro Ni) - Lambdadelta's profile (Both were at 1-A. Lambdadelta at her 1st key and The Spectre at his 3rd key) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Variable Tier Category:Characters